Tying the Knot
by Azusena
Summary: Harry and Hermione's wedding day...


**Tying the Knot**

* * *

Hermione smiled looking at herself in the mirror in an empty classroom that had been configured to act as a dressing room. Her dress was simple yet elegant. It was bright white with spaghetti straps, a tight fitting bodice with a bottom that flared out to the ground covering her feet. It was perfect, just right for her wedding.

Her hair was done up in curls with a silver band around it and a veil attached to the back. The veil matched the dress of course as did the jewelry Harry had bought her, a beautiful diamond necklace and earrings that went with it. All she had got him was a photo album, it was of the two years they had been a couple. It was so like him to get something so extravagant that it made her gift look cheap. She knew he loved the photo album though it reminded him of how it all started.

Ginny, Luna, and Lavender were watching Bill Weasley's son and daughter walking down the aisle acting as ring bearer and flower girl for her wedding. Her wedding, it had a nice ring to it.

To say that she wasn't nervous was a huge understatement she felt like she was going to puke and burst out laughing hysterically at the same time.

Ginny had cast some kind of calming spell on her earlier, but obviously it had worn off. She had looked it up before her wedding to the infamous Draco Malfoy. Ginny Malfoy, never thought she'd hear that name, but when they had told everyone about their relationship a year ago no one was very surprised. After becoming a spy for the light everyone was a lot nicer to him especially Ginny. She had always liked dangerous men and Draco liked a challenge. It was a surprise however when they had announced nearly a month ago just after Harry and Hermione set a date for their wedding that her and Draco were tying the knot. No one knew they were that serious about each other and when that was brought up to the couple Draco simply looked down at Ginny and answered, "I can't imagine my life without her." Which of course Hermione thought was incredibly sweet lucky for her she has a fiancée, soon to be husband, that is almost as much of a flirt as Draco.

They had a small wedding at the end of November in the backyard of the Burrow, at Ginny's request. Also neither had much money which did loads to improve Draco's snobbish attitude.

The music started Lavender, Luna, and Ginny, her bridesmaids started to walk down the aisle, each with their respective man on their arm. Ginny had Draco, Luna had Ron and Lavender had Dean. Sadly, Neville refused to be part of the wedding due to the fact that his second child was due to be born tomorrow and he had to stay with his wife, she had been very grumpy as of late.

Hermione gazed through the doors into great hall where the ceremony was taking place. The guests couldn't see her due to a spell over the door, it gave the illusion that the hall behind her was empty, but she could she through it easily. As could Harry apparently because he seemed to be looking right at her his emerald green eyes met her brown ones and his jaw practically dropped open. Though Harry always thought Hermione looked beautiful she looked like a goddess today. Hermione slightly embarrassed by his intense gaze looked down them smiled slightly; looking back up at his stunned expression again she let a large grin grace her features.

Lavender, Ginny, and Luna finally made it to the altar separating from there escorts to stand on the left side of the altar facing her. The guests stood up and suddenly Hermione felt weak in the knees, there were so many people! She walked part of the way down the aisle where she met her father and took his arm. Leaning on him for support she started walking down to aisle. If her father noticed her inability to walk he didn't show it.

He was just escorting her up the aisle with a huge grin plastered on his face, after all Harry was all he could hope for in a son in law. He could protect Hermione he could support her and he had enough gold stored away that Mr. Granger was confident his daughter would have everything she ever wanted. It also helped that he was so madly in love with her and she in him. They would die for each other. Everything was right in his world. He felt like he could carry 120 pounds, which he practically was.

Hermione felt slightly nauseous, when they reach the alter Hermiones father kissed her cheek and moved to the side. Hermione not having anyone to lean on stumbled. Harry caught her swiftly and looked into her eyes with concern, "Are you alright?" he asked in a whisper.

"I will be soon," she replied smiling, "It's just all these people, make me nervous."

"Your not getting cold feet are you?" asked Harry looking extremely worried, but he would get over it. By then people were starting to look worried, what was going on?

"No, of course not." she said taking pity on him. At once she saw Harry relax his worried expression turning into one of relief.

They turned towards Professor Dumbledore. They still called him that even though he had insisted that they call him Albus after graduation, after all he wasn't their professor anymore.

He smiled at them and told them to turn towards each other. She looked up at Harry as he smiled down at her. Professor Dumbledore started all the formal stuff. Harry leaned down a little and whispered, "You look beautiful."

She blushed, after all these years he still had the same effect on her.

The rest went by in a blur. Before Hermione knew it she had her beautiful diamond ring on her finger and Professor Dumbledore was saying, "You may now kiss the bride."

Harry leaned down touching his lips to hers. It wasn't really that great of a kiss to tell you the truth, you can't really put that much emotion into it without feeling self conscious about the two hundred people staring at you. It was just a quick peck on the lips though both of them wanted it to be more.

"Now its official," said Harry smiling down at her. She smiled back with just as much enthusiasm then pulled his face down to meet hers in another kiss.

"I love you," she said as she pulled away to face all the people trying to get through and congratulate them.

He smiled down at her and whispered into her ear, "I love you too."


End file.
